Bara Himura
Bara Himura is a Celeb-type Idol whose charismatic nature and natural ability to draw in others has made her an overnight star. She uses the brand Rose Bon Bon. Outside of Pripara, she works part-time at Barara Shop, a floral store. She also enjoys studying flower fortunes and arrangment, and she has been doing ballet since she was little. She is a character made by Chrismh. Bio Appearance Bara is the same in and out of Pripara; she has fair skin and big, feminine raspberry eyes. Her navel-length pale pink hair frames her face and is normally pulled up into an ornate side-tail resembling an R''. Her common attire consists of a knit sweater paired with a frilly, flower miniskirt, lace stockings, and heels. Her style can be described as gentle and flirty''. In PriPara, her normal attire is the Spring Princess ''coord. Personality As beautiful as the rose, Bara has a charming personality that attracts attention. She is flirty and playful with those she likes, and is genuinely as soft as she looks- but once her mind is set she isn't the type to waver. She can become stubborn when she is dedicated to achieving something, and she can be prickly when annoyed or upset. She has a passion for flowers, ballet, and singing, which was what inspired her Idol dream. Deep down she does worry with little to no support backing her up and the fact people seem to "naturally like her", which has her convinced that she is unable to have real friends. Due to this, she struggles when others show her kindness and attempts to show charming indifference. Background Bara was trained by her mother, a ballet instructor, since she was little. Bara loves ballet and held a gift for it, gaining crowds attention as she spun and twirled around the stage and training room. Eventually, she began to realize people never brought up her faults, mistakes, or weak spots, which continued to spread to other things as well as she grew more aware of how people behaved around her. One day when ballet practice was cancled, Bara had decided to visit a Flower Shop in town when the owner seemed to be in distress. Having nothing better to do Bara offered to lend a hand and they repaid her kindness with tea once the shop was closed. In this time, Bara began to grow fascinated with the ''flower language and began to study it, along with flower arranging and various other things. She began to enjoy her new hobby and started to slack off with Ballet- something her mother noticed but never remarked on. As Bara grew closer to the owner of the shop, she made her dream of singing known. She had forced herself to forget about it while studying under her mother but around the time she became a teenager, Bara realized she couldn't keep forcing herself to please her parents. She loved ballet, but she really wanted to try her hand at being an Idol and confessed of her change in plans; unfortunately causing a rift with her parents, who dreamed of her becoming a professional dancer. They argued with her relentlessly until Bara left her home to avoid falling back into what she considered a downward spiral. The Florist she helped offered to give her a place to stay and helped her pay for a private dance tutor when Bara quit her mothers classes. Coords As a Celeb-type, Bara's coords are fairly regal and princess-like, inspired by flowers if not incooperating them directly. Trivia *Bara was based on a Rose. **Bara means Rose in Japanese. **The R-shaped part of her hair represents the R in R''ose. *She created the Making Drama, ''Spring Festival. '' *Her full name translates as ''Scarlet Village Rose. Category:Chrismh Category:Original Characters Category:Celeb Idol Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Female